If you were all
by Adwwa
Summary: This story is about Bella and Jacob. It's were the second book, New moon, ends. Hope you like it ;D
1. Left Alone

Chapter 1  
Left alone

Edward flew through the woods, with my back. He easily jumped up to my window.  
"Bella, my dear, you must sleep," said Edward with the velvet voice.  
I shook my head. "I don't want sleep, I'm not tired," and with it, I yawned. Why could not my body do what I wanted?  
Edward laughed softly. "Sleep now," he said again and started humming my lullaby.  
It was difficult to avoid falling asleep. I cringed and loved me so close to Edward as I could. He didn't put his arm around me as he used to, I might have fallen asleep. The night wasn't dreamless. For once, it was a good dream.  
_The sun was shining outside, I read a note from Edward, I was not sad, strangely enough. __  
__"Bella?" Someone shouted at me. I followed the voice, and found Jacob in the water. I took off my clothes and went in. He came up to me and took my face between his hands and kissed me gently. _  
I was quite sweaty.  
"Edward?" I whispered but got no response. When my eyes become accustomed to the darkness, I could not find Edward, I just found a note with my name. It was written in a beautiful handwriting. It was definitely Edward who had written it. I turned up the patch and read.

Dear Bella,  
Sorry if you can find this note, but not me, it is because I cannot stay here any longer. It is too dangerous for you to be near me. When you had fallen asleep, I thirsted for your blood that I almost killed you. Please don't make any stupid things, just get on with your life and find someone else to love.  
It will be difficult I know, but you can! You are the one always able to do things no matter how difficult it is, so please do as I ask you, go ahead, let go of me. I will do the same, I will let go of you and continued with my life like I haven't even met you. Sorry Bella but it's better that way.  
Edward

There were four words that I responded, "haven't even met you." I thought me and shouted straight out. Charlie slammed up my door and saw me sitting on the bed and burst into tears.  
"Bella, what happened?" He asked anxiously.  
"Edward ..." was all I got up.  
Charlie's face grew red with anger. He closed his eyes and muttered something. Charlie stepped into my room and sat down beside me on the bed. He opened his arms and I nodded. Whatever happened now, I needed my dad. I wept until his shirt was completely soaked and salt of my tears. Charlie put me down on my bed.  
I never noticed when he left. When I had calmed down enough of I fell asleep again, now I was afraid to dream. But I did it anyway, though I continued in the same dream as before, the one with Jacob.  
_"Bella?" Jacob said, and approached me. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me!" __  
__I giggled, it sounded like an angel. Jacob smiled his crooked smile and kissed me. __  
__"Will I ever get enough of you?" He laughed. I laughed with him and shook my head. __  
__"Bella?" Somebody asked. Jacob growled. I turned my head and saw him, Edward. __  
__All the best in my body disappeared. "What are you doing here?" I stammered. __  
__"I just wanted to see if you did as I said," he said with a crooked smile. His smile did not affect me the same way as before. __  
__"Now that you know she has gone on so you can walk," said Jacob supported the same time. __  
__"If that's what Bella would," said Edward. He still wanted to be like me! Now I had Jacob, and he could not hurt me, why should he? Jacob was mine now, I would not leave him for someone who left me twice. __  
__"Yes, I want you to go" I said seriously. I could see from the corner of his eye that Jake smiled. __  
__Edward nodded and took a step back, then he was gone. __  
__Jacob kissed my mouth again. "Thank you wanting me," he said against my lips. __  
_In the morning when I woke up I decided to do that Edward wanted me to do. I would go ahead and leave Edward behind me.


	2. Sorry

Sorry if my English isn't so good but I hope you like it anyway :D  
Please review ;)


	3. Decision

**Chapter 2 ****  
****Decision**

I went downstairs to the kitchen where Charlie already sat and watched anxiously at me, he didn't want me to be in the same position for half a year ago.  
"Take it easy Charlie, it won't happen again," I said when I had set myself a bowl of cereal in front of me.  
Charlie puffed out. "Thank you Bella. Ehm ... it's nothing to do I called Jacob? "  
I thought of my dream, I would be Jake."No, absolutely not" I said with a smile.  
"Good," said Charlie and checked behind me on the living room.  
I knew a couple of very warm hands on my shoulders and dropped the spoon in the bowl so that it splashed everywhere.  
"Hey, Bella," said Jake with a smile  
I jumped up and threw me on his neck. I never thought he would forgive me when I left him. "Jake," I said.  
Jake laughed, his whole chest rumbled. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "What would you do today?" He asked.  
"I do not know, just take it easy maybe" I said and looked at him deep into his eyes. Was there a chance for me to ever love Jake that I loved Edward? I hope that I could.  
"Bella," said Charlie, "Have fun with Jake. You with Jake, take care of my Bells now. "Jacob nodded happily. Charlie put on his police jacket and stepped out. Seconds later I heard the police car backed out of the driveway.  
"What shall we do?" Jacob said eagerly. He nearly jumped up and down.  
"We can take it easy" I said again, smiling. We went into the living room. I sat on the sofa with Jake close beside me. I jumped a little closer to the edge. Jacob followed me and eventually I was stuck between the armrest and Jake.  
"Jake" I said a bit embarrassed. He seemed to understand what I meant and moved disappointedly a bit from me.  
"Sorry" he said, and checked into the knees.  
I moved so close to Jake and I could put my little arms around his broad shoulders. "We can do something fun instead of sitting here" I said. Jacob raised his head with a grin.  
"We can go to La Push," he said.  
I laughed and nodded. I stood up from the sofa and walked towards the door. When I tried to take my raincoat was Jake's hand in the way.  
"You do not need it," he said, pointing out the window. The sky was cloud free and the sun was shining. It was different to be with Jake, he did not remember if it was sunny outside or not. It was good.  
I went out and turned her head to the sky. For once, it was very hot out there. I went over to my truck and put in the keys but Jake stood in the way again.  
"We are taking us to La Push on my way." He said. "Go into the woods about 10 seconds." Jake disappeared into the woods. When it had gone a few seconds, I went into the woods, where I waited on me in wolf form. He crouched and I climbed up on his back. Jake floated away; he went quietly over the ground.  
The cold wind felt nice against Jakes warm fur. After a few minutes we were there. Jake sank close to the ground and threw me of and ran behind the bushes.  
Something with fire red hair quickly ran past me. It was Victoria.  
"Jake?" I whispered. I knew he heard me. So did she. Victoria came back. She looked just as feline as usual.  
"Bella?" She said with a crystal clear voice. "I heard you got killed Laurent. Good. You only did it even easier for me to kill you!"  
Jake jumped up and stood in front of me. Victoria recoiled away and growled against Jake. One part of me told me to run away while the other part told me to help Jake. It was me she wanted and not him. Seconds later I heard the second growling sound than Jake. I turned half round and looked several other wolves. A wave of relief rushed through my body. Someone put his hand around my waist. I screamed and tried to take me away. Panic took over my body and let me not think clearly, all I wanted now was to not get killed.  
"Bella! Take it easy! She can hear you!" someone said, it sounded like Jared or Paul. He put me down and I turned quickly about. It was Paul who stood there.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously, Paul really hated me, Jacob had said it myself when I had gone to Italy to retrieve Edward.  
"Nobody wants you to die," he said. "Jump on my back and I'll take you to Emily and guarding you." Paul took my arm and threw me on his back. I gave myself was the best I could.  
"Bella?" He said.  
"Yes?" I said nervously.  
"She saw me when I pulled you away and now she follows after us."  
"Will she run in the race?" I stammered. It was the last thing I wanted right now.  
"No, but I cannot get to La Push, we must be somewhere else, it would be easier if I carry you in my arms" He said and pulled me and pushed me tight to his body.  
"Where's Jake?" I asked. "He's not hurt?"  
"Bella do not worry, he is not there and it will not be you either," he said. I nodded and remained silent.  
Paul slowed down and stopped. "We will meet Jake here."  
We stood in the middle of the forest, how would he find me now? After all, brooding Jake was the one behind the tree.  
"Can you take her home to La Push?" Paul asked. Jake nodded. Paul disappeared from the same direction we had come from


End file.
